A device for guiding a multi-element handrail and a multi-element, drivable handrail are known from DE 103 16 383 B4. The known handrail includes a base body, which co-operates with a guide profile member, and a plurality of individual elements, wherein the base body is provided with several outwardly facing elements of web-like construction and the individual members are disposed in operative connection with one another. In that case the elements are provided in their inner regions remote from the webs with projections by way of which a mechanically positive connection with a drive chain can be produced.
The handrail known from DE 103 16 383 B4 has the disadvantage that water and contaminants can collect at the large surface. Moreover, during operation of the device for guidance of the multi-element handrail, noise, which is undesired, arises as a consequence of the permeable, soft outer shell or cover layer or casing thereof when the handrail is driven.
The object of the invention is to create a handrail which has an improved outer surface or outer shell or cover layer or casing and is universally usable as far as possible.